


Cotton Candy

by ziegler



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Brigiva, Crushes, F/F, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Lesbian, MekaMechanic, Romance, i love these two!!!! so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15100061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziegler/pseuds/ziegler
Summary: Hana and Brigitte find that a date to a theme park is quickly changed into a memory that will last forever.





	Cotton Candy

Hana Song was in love.

Or at least, she thought she was.

At the very least, this crush was getting out of hand – and for that, she needed today to decide one way or another. Was this love? And if it wasn’t – could it be?

Today, Hana had found herself awaiting her knight in shining armour stood amidst the sickly-sweet scent of a theme park. The unfamiliar waft of cotton candy, happy screams of children, and discarded popcorn boxes scattered beneath the rollercoaster’s canopy.

She began to feel her arms fold sulkily of their own accord. Where _was_ the woman she was waiting for?

“Eugh, don’t these people ever clean up?” she mumbled to herself as she snapped out of her haze; flicking a candy wrapper off of her hi-tops angrily. So what that she’d arrived ten minutes early? Wasn’t that what you were _supposed_ to do on a date?

The hands of her watch had never seemed so enticing and infuriating all at once. The idle, silent tick; the long dredge of the second that passed. Nerves began to gnaw.

 “God, hurry up already, Brigitte!” She mumbled to herself; her hands wringing against each other with a hard twist. “Geez…where is she?”

For Hana Song, today gave her a very good cause to feel antsy. She knew that today would seal the deal for the daunting realization of having fallen in love, _if_ everything panned out the way she wanted it to. After all, Brigitte Lindholm was cute. Attentive. Handsome. Often visiting Hana in her daydreams. Something about the ways that she looked at Hana across the garage floor when she stopped in to have her Meka repaired. It was all driving her crazy.

“Gah!” Hana said as she shook her head; running a hand through the dark strands of her hair hastily. “Come on, already!”

Despite her impatience, it was almost rewarding to feel the familiar sting of fatigue behind her eyes, and the sensation of a slightly giddy head from not sleeping. Her nerves were shooting adrenaline up her arms and down her legs, and her stomach held a large, colourful encasement of butterflies; all exploding outwards in a tornado of flaps and love songs.

She rest her hands over her midriff as she stood; her eyes narrowly avoiding the glint of her watch’s lens as she did so.

“Brigitte…” she mumbled, and leant back against the wall with an exasperated sigh. “You bonehead. Why couldn’t you have gotten here early, too…”

Whilst today was her first big date with someone she’d had her eye on for a very long time, it wasn’t the first time they’d been romantically entangled – or at least, romantically implied.

They had almost kissed once before. Only the once, but it was there. They both _knew_ it was there, resting in their past quietly. A brush of a thumb against Hana’s cheek; a linger of a gaze too long on Brigitte’s lips. An alone evening spent inside the garage back at headquarters, laughing, talking. Allowing time to fly by longer than it should have.

“Listen…” Brigitte had asked; and had taken Hana’s hands in her own. Hana remembered feeling the similar tornado of butterflies back then, and tried desperately to restrain the blush rising to her cheeks as she remembered it now. “Do you want to go to the theme park with me, this weekend? We’ve both got the day off, right?”

“How do you know when my days off are?” Hana asked indignantly, and chuckled through a smile. Brigitte blushed, grinning coyly, and rubbed the back of her neck.

“Well I checked, of course!” she insisted, and the two couldn’t help the infectious grinning that bounced against the atmosphere. “I, uh…well…”

“…Yes?”

“…Come on a date with me.”

After everything that the two of them had been through with Overwatch and their respective missions, both women were more than happy to get away from the hustle and bustle of the headquarters.

Hana’s hair flickered against her face gently in the breeze. Words echoed in her mind.

_You’re both still just kids._

Of all people, that was something Torbjorn Lindholm had tried to drill into Hana and Brigitte alike.

  _You’re both so young. You need to enjoy your lives together. You never know what you could lose, or when you’re going to lose it. Enjoy your lives._

“Don’t be so kind like that…” she whispered with a grateful smile, and exhaled through her nose. “Like father, like daughter, huh?”

The gentle wind caressed her face; and Hana found her gaze flickering to the floor at the thought of losing Brigitte. The thought of never getting to see her smile again; never getting to hear her laughter.

Never getting to feel her lips against –

Hana promptly slapped either side of her pink cheeks quickly. A happy scream from a child in a rollercoaster somewhere behind wrenched her out of her thoughts.

“Aaaagh! Brigitte, god damn it, where are y -”

“Hana!” a call from afar came. “Hana! I’m so sorry I’m late! Am I late?!”

“Ah!”

Hana found herself looking up quickly from the ground at a certain woman that she adored approaching – with a bright, familiarly handsome smile, and a wave from the arms Hana always found herself craving to be in.

“Hana!” Brigitte called out again, and stumbled to a stop before the small Korean woman before her. “God, I’m so sorry! I -”

“Where have you been!” she replied indignantly, but even Hana Song couldn’t help allowing a smile to creep onto her face. “You’re late.”

“Am I?! I’m sorry!” Brigitte panted, and Hana found herself smirking in glee. Brigitte paused, placing her hands on her knees as she caught her breath; and Hana found herself going even redder in the face at noticing just how good she thought her date looked. “I got caught up – hey, hold on just a second!”

Hana made a surprised noise as Brigitte gently took Hana’s hand; and looked closely at her wristwatch.

“Hey, I’m not even late!”

Hana took her hand back quickly with a smile and a fluster, and Brigitte chuckled.

“You _were_ late! I got here early.”

“That’s called you being extra cute, then.”

“Stop that!”

Brigitte grinned. Hana found her eyes lingering a little too long on the outfit Brigitte had found herself adorned in.

A red plaid shirt, a white vest, and jeans that managed to hug her legs in such a fashion that Hana found herself almost scolding her own thoughts for wandering to doing other things besides holding hands. Brigitte had finally caught her breath, and Hana found herself flushing the almost permanent shade of pink she had found herself in the last few minutes; renewed thoughts of kisses and holds running through her mind, unable to stop their momentum.

“You look beautiful,” Brigitte stated bluntly with a look of awe in her eyes, and Hana’s pink evolved into red.

“God, do you ever stop being so damn charming?”

“Hey, I invited you on a date here today, didn’t I?” Brigitte replied, and Hana smirked.

The woman before Hana stood up straight suddenly; her need for gasping breath sated, and grabbed her dates’ hands gently in her own.

“Hana,” Brigitte began; the noise of the theme park around them somehow fading away into the background. “I…thanks. Um, for coming today.”

A prickle of a hot flush ran up Hana’s spine.

“Wha…? Why are you saying something so weird, all of a sudden?! Of course I’d come!”

Brigitte chuckled, waiting for the penny to drop inside Hana Song’s mind, and Hana found her eyes frantically scanning her date’s face.

She was being teased.

“ _Hey_!”

“Oh, come on. You can’t blame me.” Brigitte replied with a knowingly smug aura, as Hana folded her arms and shook her head. “You really _do_ look beautiful today, by the way. Pink suits you.”

“You’re such a jerk!” Hana replied in an amused fluster, and both women knew that compliment was going to linger inside her mind for the rest of the month.

Brigitte smirked.

“I can’t resist seeing you getting all flustered over me, you know that.”

“You make it sound like I do it all the time!”

“So you _are_ flustered over me? Thanks!”

“ _Auuugh_!”

Hana clamped her hands over her furiously blushing face, and Brigitte laughed even further; but even with the unrelenting blush creeping across her skin, she couldn’t help but smile.

She was so happy to be here today.

Happy to be _alive_. Happy to be able to experience this. Happy at the thought of waking up in Brigitte Lindholm’s arms every morning; hell, maybe even getting married to her!

Wait, what?

“Married?!”

“ _Married_?” Brigitte asked in surprise. “Uh, are you okay, Hana?”

Hana turned away from Brigitte to face the theme park gates; reaching back from the direction she faced with a flailing hand, and – after a satisfying sensation of her palm slapping Brigitte’s skin - grabbed her date by the wrist.

“Let’s go!” she stated bluntly, storming off into the direction of the entrance to the theme park; and Brigitte made a noise of content.

“…Alright! But first…”

Hana paused; before she felt every nerve ending in her body become electric at the sensation of Brigitte’s hand gently moving Hana’s off of her wrist, and warmly clasping it with her own.

“Ah!” Hana replied, an uncharacteristic meekness to her voice; and looked at the woman that she had come on a date with today.

“Now we’re ready, wouldn’t you say?” Brigitte replied with a smile; and Hana found herself unable to admit the ways she was melting inside.

Walking alone together with Hana Song was always one of Brigitte’s favourite things to do. They were no stranger to holding hands, and yet, every time they did was another memory made. Running through the snow or sun of the battlefields, when Hana’s Meka had been blown up; scarpering down the hallway after stealing another wrench from her father’s tools, all to add new additions to Hana Song’s Meka; and of course, now, the theme park of Numbani’s warm sunshine.

This, already, was their favourite memory. A mutual love shared, unspoken. Something beautiful to be treasured.

Being in Overwatch rarely afforded many opportunities to be alone. Mostly, they found that any alone time spent was usually associated with something bad having happened, and the person in question needing bedrest. Brigitte hated thinking of the times Hana had been admitted to the medical ward. It made her blood run cold. It made Brigitte feel as though she had failed her job.

But today was not a day for that. Hana had refused to allow herself to think in such a way; and Brigitte felt the very same. Her thumb stroked over Hana’s knuckles as they held hands, and Hana found that her cheeks were beginning to hurt from the myriad of attacks it was experiencing from both the blush and the smiles.

The two women had held hands over the colourful barricades that separated the outside world from the paying ticket-holders; shuffling through it with a bump from their hips; and once they were through, Hana found that she hadn’t been this happy in a long time.

“Wow!” she exclaimed, and Brigitte looked at the woman at her side with a look of adoration she would have been sorry to miss.

The colours of this place were the most amazing thing, to Hana. Starry eyed and excited, she could hardly believe the sight unfolding before her. The rollercoasters, the log-flumes; the space-age rocket simulators that rested in the background, jolting around on their electric podium. To see all of the electric blues and hot pinks was a marvel; especially as Korea had been completely demolished by the omnics. To see all of this unfold with a woman she knew had her heart was a gift.

“You excited?” Brigitte asked with a grin, and tucked a strand of her red hair behind her ear. “Pretty lucky that we ended up with our days off here, isn’t it?”

Hana nodded eagerly, and squeezed Brigitte’s hand in her own.

“Well, duh! What do you wanna go on first?”

“Hmm…” Brigitte began, tapping a finger against her chin, and Hana grinned affectionately at the sight of her freckles. Brigitte’s eyes scanned the surroundings; and she noticed something she definitely wanted to go in with Hana later. She chuckled to herself as she came up with a distraction for the time being. “Well, how about the bumper cars?”

Hana raised an eyebrow.

“What were you just thinking about?”

“Huh?”

Hana peered forwards; her hand not letting go of Brigitte’s own, and her other with a pointed finger.

“ _You_. Just then. A devious look came across that face of yours. You think I didn’t notice?”

Brigitte peered in towards Hana’s own with a grin.

“I’m flattered you clearly seem to know my face so well. Do you think I’m handsome, at least?”

“In your dreams!” Hana chuckled bashfully, and turned away quickly.

Brigitte laughed.

“Often, actually.”

With Brigitte’s misguided attempt at a distraction, they walked to the bumper cars before them.

The bumper cars brought out a shriek or two of competitive laughter from Hana Song, whilst the coconut stall brought out more of a competitive scream from her. She won every prize, determined to get every shot against the coconuts that rest idle on their perches. Brigitte apologized to the man that she had just cleared out, and he had given her a large bag for their troubles.

“Here,” Brigitte said as she stuffed their prizes inside, and hoisted it up over her shoulder before holding Hana’s hand again. “Let me.”

“What? Let me!”

“Nope.”

“ _You_ – ugh, you’re too damn chivalrous, you know.”

Brigitte tilted her head back and laughed; her freckles coming out a little more from bathing in the sunlight above.

“But don’t you love me for it?”

Hana smiled; her chestnut eyes scanning the woman before her with a love she was becoming all too familiar with expressing, and curled her arm around Brigitte’s muscular one.

“…Maybe I do.”

“I’ll turn that into a ‘yes’ by the end of the day.”

Hana laughed. “Don’t be so sure. And what of you for me?”

Brigitte smirked, and blushed bashfully.

“…I think you already know, don’t you?”

Hana knew with complete certainty exactly what she meant.

As the day went on, Hana felt her lips aching more and more for Brigitte’s own to be against hers. They ached through the time that Brigitte held Hana’s hand throughout their mutual rollercoaster yelling; and all throughout the splashes in the log flume. The hours flew by like minutes; the laughter endless in its ringing alongside the feelings in their hearts. Brigitte found Hana Song to be even cuter than she already knew; and Hana found Brigitte to be even more charming than she had already anticipated.

But even with their laughter and their constant affection, a strange, unspoken melancholy began to settle in to the backs of their minds as the day progressed; because they both knew that once this day was over, they would have to return to Overwatch.

Neither of them wanted to confront that reality.

The sunlight began to fade from the bright yellows of the summer to an atmospheric blend of pinks and oranges; fusing together into a romantic dusk. Hana and Brigitte had stumbled off of the fourth rollercoaster they had been on that day, and both knew that was probably the last thing they would be able to go on for adrenaline. But Brigitte still had her secret plan. She hadn’t forgotten.

Brigitte held onto Hana’s hand to help her off; Hana stumbling off with a laugh, and wrapping her arms around Brigitte’s own.

“That was so much fun!” Hana said excitedly, and Brigitte grinned; placing a hand over Hana’s own that had clamped themselves to her muscle.

“It really was.”

“What should we do now?” Hana beamed.

Brigitte found her eyes lingering a little on the excited moving lips of her date; and couldn’t help herself.

“…Brigitte? Ah!”

She kissed Hana on the cheek. Both women blushed red, as Brigitte looked away and rubbed the back of her neck.

“Uh,” Brigitte flustered uncharacteristically, and slipped her hand into Hana’s as she clung to her arm.  “Well, how about the haunted house?”

Hana Song stumbled over her words almost as much as she had coming off of the rollercoaster, and looked in dismay at the woman next to her.

“ _What?!_ No way! And how can – how can you just move on from – hey, _Brigitte_!”

Brigitte laughed cheekily, and hurriedly moved along with her date against her.

“Come on, come on! Not afraid of a few ghosts, are you?”

“Hmph! I’m not afraid of anything!”

Hana bit her lip, and Brigitte grinned.

“…Then this should be a piece of cake!”

She knew exactly what this meant, and even though Hana herself felt a little frightened at the prospect, she knew what this meant too.

 _Excuses._ More excuses to be close to one another. More reasons to hold each other.

There could never be enough reasons to do that.

The two of them found themselves in the neatly formed line of people queuing up to go inside this haunted place. Hana was hardly surprised that they had been on so many rollercoasters today – that was exactly how she had felt that their relationship was going; along with the thoughts that were driving her insane.

Her chestnut eyes lingered on the line of Brigitte’s jaw. Her heart did backflips.

_I want to kiss her. I want to kiss her so bad!_

The surrounding area of the makeshift mansion was appropriately themed – dark leaves from bushes protruding outwards in crooked, sharp branches; a large gargoyle looming over the entrance, and lighting-up red eyes peering at them through the blackness of the windows.

Hana shuffled in a little closer towards Brigitte, who felt instantly happier at the prospect; and who was also still thinking of the sensation of Hana Song’s cheek pressing against her lips.

 _Her skin_ … Brigitte thought. _Having my lips against it just felt_ … _right_.

_I felt whole._

“…It might be scary in there!” Hana piped up, a faux high octave to her voice in jest. “Oh, no. Who’ll protect me?”

Brigitte, wrenched from her lovelorn thoughts, puffed out her chest and patted it.

“Me, obviously.”

“Ooh, you’re so dreamy!” Hana schmoozed, and the two women chuckled together.

As the pink sunset began to shuffle behind grey clouds, the queue began to move along a little faster. There was a couple before Brigitte and Hana; two women, who were also showing equal amounts of affection as they were; before one of them kissed the other on the lips with a smile.

Hana turned to look at Brigitte, after that; and Brigitte looked at Hana in turn with a mutual, unspoken look of everything they were feeling inside.

This day was coming to an end. Both women already knew how they felt about the other coming here.

Long before arriving here.

Hana’s chestnut eyes met with Brigitte’s amber ones. Silent, mutual affection; communication through the airwaves of the atmosphere.

_I love you, Brigitte. I really, really love you._

Brigitte Lindholm was not oblivious to the mood around her. For the entire date, she, too, had found her lips aching to kiss the woman at her side. To tell her she loved her, to tell her all of these different things. All the ways she wanted to protect her, to save her from her own reckless desire to throw herself into the fray for the betterment of her allies.

Brigitte had also found that her desire to go into the haunted house had changed; and she found that her gaze was unwavering from the soft press of Hana Song against her.

Hana had nestled close to Brigitte during the time they were stood. She wasn’t sure how long ago she had done that, or whether or not Brigitte had been the one to pull her close, or if she had moved in towards her body herself. She was close enough to feel the warmth of Brigitte’s skin radiating off of her; close enough to bathe in the familiar scent of lavender that she loved so much. And then she found herself gasping.

Brigitte had clamped an arm around Hana’s waist; a determined, protective look in her eyes. The joyful joking around from before had dissipated into her thoughts.

“Brigitte…?”

“Hana…let’s get out of here.”

Hana blinked.

“What? And go where?”

“…How about the Ferris wheel?”

Hana and Brigitte looked at each other for a moment, before quietly from Hana’s smiling lips, she ushered out an “okay”.

The two of them politely made their way through the ensuing crowd of the queue behind them; the people behind all too glad to let them make their way out, as they were determined to get one more ride in before the day’s end, as well. The haunted house was where many wanted to spend their last hour – the Ferris wheel was where those with dates were heading.

As Brigitte walked hand in hand with Hana Song, she was relieved to find the queue to be mercifully short in comparison. Only a few couples lingered; two sets of women, and one with a man and his omnic boyfriend standing behind the railings. It was obvious what they were all there for, and what kind of mood this Ferris wheel was going to set above the pink skyline of a summer sun.

Brigitte and Hana were quickly guided to their own cabin on the Ferris wheel itself; large and imposing as it was, and sat down against the benches within; locking the door as it began to move them upwards.

Hana breathed a sigh of relief, and Brigitte chuckled as she felt her slump against her shoulder.

“Happy to not be near a haunted house?”

“Very, actually.”

“You know I would’ve protected you.”

Hana smiled, and cuddled herself a little closer towards Brigitte; and felt a reminder of the butterflies in her stomach at feeling her arm around her waist. “I know. But then who would’ve protected you?”

Brigitte grinned, and rest her cheek against the top of Hana’s dark hair.

“I’ll always survive to make sure you’re alright, Hana.”

The wheel moved slowly, and time felt as though it was coming to a stop. Hana Song was pressed warmly against the woman she loved; hands firmly intertwined in Brigitte’s lap as they sat, and Brigitte found the comfort of her warm cheek resting against her lover’s head. The dull stream of the day’s last sunlight began to pour in as the wheel turned; lifting them up past the trees, past the other structures that lay within this theme park; and eventually, the Ferris wheel stopped.

“Wow…” Hana said, sitting up slightly, and with a tone of unmistakeable awe to her voice. “The view…”

“Beautiful.”

“Isn’t it…”

Brigitte laughed warmly, as her eyes continued to linger on Hana.

“Yeah.”

Hana pressed her fingertips to the glass of the cabin; her chestnut eyes dazzled by the sparkle of the world outside. The ways that people were going about their daily business; rushing home to be with the ones they loved, going out for drinks with friends, or simply enjoying the warm weather around them. People were all outside this place, all of them living their lives.

A prospect that she could one day share in. Falling in love, getting married, hell, maybe even having kids. And it was thanks to her devoting to protecting the humans outside that Hana had found herself rewarded with the greatest gift of all.

“Hana…”

She turned around to face the woman she’d spent what felt like a lifetime dreaming of.

“Yes?”

The sunlight hit Brigitte at such an angle; at such a colour; that Hana felt as though she was looking at a goddess. Brigitte’s amber eyes sparkled against the light, her freckles like a dusting of dark stars against her skin. Hana felt her breath taken away as she sat down next to her again.

Brigitte tucked a strand of Hana’s hair behind her ear; and rest her palm against her cheek.

“I…”

Hana rest her cheek into the press of Brigitte’s palm, and cupped her hand with her own against her face.

“I really want to kiss you, you know.”

The words had tumbled out of Hana’s mouth before she could stop them; but at the same time, she didn’t care. The mood was perfect. The moment was _right_. The pink streams of light hit their cabin like blossom from the sun itself. Brigitte stroked Hana’s cheek with her thumb; and smiled weakly.

“I’m scared, Hana.”

“You?” Hana asked, still holding Brigitte’s hand where it was. “Scared? I don’t believe you.”

“I am.” Brigitte insisted.

“Of what?”

“Of falling in love with you when we might die tomorrow.”

Hana knew exactly how Brigitte felt; but kissed the base of her palm. Something about seeing Brigitte Lindholm being the one who was flustered at the idea of love made her want to protect her even more; and she shuffled herself a little closer to the woman she loved.

“I’ve already…” Hana began, and found her tongue tying itself up in knots as she spoke.

_Don’t stop there. Tell her._

Hana breathed a sigh of resignation, and smiled with a slightly misty-eyed expression at the woman she loved.

“I’m already in love with you, Brigitte.”

Brigitte tried to restrain a gasp, but to no avail.

“You…you are?”

“Of course I am!” Hana asserted. “God, how could I not be? You’re so -”

Brigitte didn’t need to hear another word.

Her hands quickly cupped themselves around Hana’s face gently; moving herself in with a shuffle against her body, and Hana couldn’t help herself to do the same.

She wrapped her arms around Brigitte’s neck slowly; draping them over her shoulders loosely, and allowing her lips to collide in a perfect motion with Brigitte’s own. Her lips tasted sweet, soft, everything they should; an explosion of stars and butterflies finally erupting inside her mind and her heart after all this time.

Brigitte’s hands moved from Hana’s face to one around her waist, and the other pulling her onto her lap. Hana gasped a little at the sudden movement, careful not to be so bold _just_ yet as to straddle her; and sat, willingly and happily across her thighs.

“Hana…” Brigitte whispered out between their soft kisses, and Hana ran a hand through Brigitte’s hair.

“Don’t talk,” she mumbled, pressing her index finger to her full lips; and removing it to kiss her all over again. “Just…just kiss me.”

Brigitte felt the same as Hana, and held her close to her chest as securely as possible. This was her woman; the woman that she had fallen so in love with that it damn near pained her. The woman that held such determination, such admirable fire, such compassion and confidence that it was undeniably attractive, and yet, still had the coyness and softness of someone who hadn’t been given the kinds of love they deserved throughout life.

And for Hana, Brigitte was everything she had wanted, too; feeling her lips against hers so passionately, her strong arms and secure hands pressing against her body; as her arms hung over Brigitte’s shoulders, deepening her own kisses into hers; she knew that this was the woman she always wanted. Handsome, strong, the heart of gold that everyone should strive to have. Brigitte Lindholm was everything.

Their kiss seemed to last forever, in the flooding sunset of the day. The world around them melted away, and they melted into the kisses planted on each other’s lips. And Hana stopped caring about being bold, or unsubtle, and adjusted her position on Brigitte’s lap to be straddled.

“Hana…” Brigitte breathed again, unable to stop herself from talking at least a little, and kissed at the crook of Hana’s neck. Hana gasped, a sudden jolt in between her legs that she wasn’t quite expecting, and Brigitte found her hands resting against her hips. “I really love you.”

Hana paused, leaning back from their kiss as Brigitte sat back; both gasping and blushing and warm, hot messes, before she chuckled to herself; cupping Brigitte’s face with her own soft palms.

“I love you too, you know. So you better not forget it.”

Brigitte blinked, suddenly remembering where she was; seeing Hana Song bathed in sunlight straddling her lap; and shook her head free of the daze. She laughed.

“Wow,” she began, a smug smirk on her face. “Just…wow.”

“What do you mean, ‘wow’? Surely our kiss was more of a ‘woooow’, wasn’t it?”

Brigitte laughed again; her hands pulling Hana in for a cuddle, to which Hana was only too happy to oblige; and Brigitte held her tight.

“Sorry,” she began with a wry smile, and Hana chuckled – knowing full well what was coming next. “I mean, _wooooow_.”

“That’s better.”

Brigitte and Hana held their hands against one another; Hana sitting up on Brigitte’s lap whilst Brigitte lay backwards, arms outstretched and hands entangled with their fingers. But both knew that the Ferris wheel was coming down, and after this, they’d have to return to reality.

But this already was reality. Brigitte and Hana knew that, now better than ever. It _was_ reality. It wasn’t a dream. They had fallen in love…and the future wasn’t so much a dark place now as it was one full of bountiful hope.

After all, they thought – as they stepped off of the Ferris wheel, hand in hand, and utterly, completely lost in their love for each other – the sooner they wrapped up the evil in the world, the sooner they could live together forever in happiness.

And if Hana Song and Brigitte Lindholm had anything to say about it, that was just what they were going to do.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this, then i'm happy to say i just finished writing my first game as part of Noodletub Games - and it's out on Steam right now! it's called The Ghost of You. if you want to sink your teeth into a suspense-horror-love story about an entirely lesbian cast, then please check it out [here](https://noodletub.tumblr.com/post/181306988281/the-ghost-of-you-out-now-on-steam)! thank you so much! ♥


End file.
